The First Note
by Maymercuryqueen
Summary: This story is about some real events that occurred and my take on the rest. Two musically inclined children meet, and come together. Slowly, but all at once.
1. Chapter 1

This is just story about a musical girl, and a musical boy.

Chapter One:

It all started at a band fest. For all of you that don't know what that is, here is my most basic definition: the good kids in your middle school band go and play with all of the other good band kids in the area. This one in particular was a two day one. The first day was spent on auditions for your seat in your honor band. The first day of this one happens to be the start of my story.

Tessa, Madi, Steph, Lora, and Rowan were the only kids who came from their school to this band fest. Rowan, being the only male of the group, was very content with being by himself to avoid the craziness of the other four teens. He sat by himself on the bus ride. He was totally fine with that.

Rowan happened to also be a virtuoso at the alto saxophone. Tessa was a very fluent clarinet player, Steph and Madi were good flute players, and Lora, an excellent percussionist. On this day, they arrived at the place of the festival, with butterflies in their stomachs in anticipation of their upcoming auditions.

They all got in their respective places for trying out. They auditioned. Tessa was the second one finished; the first being Rowan. She saw no one that she knew to wait with. Finally, she gazed upon Rowan, standing in the corner by himself. "I know him. Should I go and say hi?" She found herself thinking. Her body was moving before she could make a decision. The girl was 13, about 5' 3", with shoulder length brown hair, and vibrant green eyes. She was not thin.

Before Tessa knew it, she was standing in front of Rowan at the back of the auditorium that they were told to wait in. "Why are you standing by yourself?" She asked.

"Umm, I guess I took the whole 'sit in the back of the auditorium' thing seriously." He responded awkwardly. "I see." She meekly whispered. "I can't just leave him here alone." She thought. She continued to attempt at conversation with this boy.

Tessa had never talked to Rowan before today. All she knew about him was that he was the best sax player that she had ever heard. They chatted about music. Tessa told Rowan about her fluency of five musical instruments. Rowan told her of his teachers. Before they knew it the two flute players had found them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Hey, Tessa. Rowan." Steph said. Steph was confused about why Tessa and Rowan were even speaking to each other. Being one of Tessa's very good friends, Steph knew that Tessa had always thought Rowan was a show-off, and just arrogant all together. Steph soon dismissed it.

Steph saw how the two acted around each other. They did have a lot in common. Maybe meeting Rowan was enough to change Tessa's opinion.

Now, all of the 5 teens were finished with their auditions. Tessa, Rowan, and their new-found friendship went and sat down together. The flute players joined them.

Tessa was fascinated with this boy. Her face could not conceal her interest. Rowan, though he was very talented, looked very unassuming. He had ash brown hair, cropped short. He had clear blue eyes, and thick framed glasses that guarded them. He was not very tall, and there wasn't much that hung off his lanky frame.

Tessa, being a bit of an introvert, was thrilled to acquire the friendship of a new person, let alone a boy. She was a band nerd, who spent her spare time reading and practicing the many instruments that she took lessons for. Rowan was remarkably similar. He was also a nerd, and spent a lot of his time playing his saxophone. Both teens knew that they were "weird", and they were also proud of the fact. The two both thought of this, as they chatted with the girls while waiting for their chairs in the ensemble they happened to be put in. The alto saxophones were called first.

Rowan was put in the first chair of the honor band of the honor bands. He soon went to his designated room. The girls waited anxiously for their spots. Trombones...tubas...euphoniums...tenor saxophones...ahh finally, the clarinets. Tessa got third chair clarinet in the same band as Rowan. She got in the room, and she immediately searched for Rowan's gaze. When she caught it, she waved at him. His face automatically brightened. They finally were settled, yet there were no flutes in the room yet. Their guest conductor got them started on the music.

Tessa and Rowan were soon told that their school would have to leave early due to impending December winter weather conditions. The flute players got their places, and the teens had to leave the hosting building. They got on the bus. They're trip home began.

Tessa couldn't believe that they had to leave. It still looked gorgeous outside. She commented to her friends just that. "It's so sunny outside. What could possibly go wrong?" She said with noticeable sarcasm. "Aww, you just jinxed us!" Rowan responded back. Was he flirting with her? That's...awkward...

The students got back to their school with time to spare for all the other students in the school to be dismissed. Tessa and Rowan were both to be picked up from the school parking lot, so Tessa decided to wait for Rowan, walk with him to their rides.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Tessa went home, and filled her parents in on the first day of the festival. She told them that she had made a new friend. When they found out that the new friend was a boy, they automatically assumed that Tessa had crush on him. As a matter of fact, she did not. And she hated that everyone thought she did.

Tessa's throat hurt that evening, and even though she only had a fraction of the festival day, she was exhausted. She decided to retire early, and she fell asleep quite quickly.

She woke up to the sound of her alarm. She was stirring, and "putzing" to waste time in order to wait and see if she received a call from her band teacher with news of another delay. Not much longer after that, he did call. Tessa's school would leave 2 hours later than originally scheduled.

This morning, her throat ached, and she was sneezing furiously. Her head even felt a little warm. "You've got to be kidding me," were her initial thoughts.

Regardless, Tessa got to the bus, and chatted with the two flute players merrily. All throughout the ride, Tessa kept on sensing Rowan watching her from his seat across the isle. She was sure that she was just imagining it.

When they got to the host building, the five teens all grouped together and sheepishly meandered into the honor band room, embarrassed by their tardiness. Fortunately, they all were in the same band.

They played. And played. Soon they finally got a break. Tessa and Rowan were chatting in the hallway. Steph and Madi joined them, although Lora was nowhere to be found. After their short break ended, they were forced to go back and rehearse.

Not much longer after that, it was time for their midday meal. They all got their coats on, and walked together up campus to where the dining hall was. Rowan was becoming a lot more comfortable around the girls. Lora ate with some other people, but the other four stayed together. Madi and Steph sat next to each other, as did Tessa and Rowan.

They all talked and teased each other. Rowan seemed to be becoming fond of Tessa because he teased her a lot more than the others. Their lunch went by rapidly, but the band students were in for another treat.

They would be able to sit and listen to the local college ensemble perform for them. The seating arrangement did not change. Tessa and Rowan sat next to each other once again. They joked about the comparison of double-reeded instruments to the sound of dying ducks.

When something surprising would happen, Tessa and Rowan would immediately look at each other, to gauge the other's reaction. Tessa noticed in those moments that Rowan's eyes were a brilliant blue.

After that it was time to go and practice again. The afternoon

went much the same as the morning. Very soon, it was time for their dinner banquet. The four were together once again. And they were very tired. They laughed a lot. And told stupid jokes. They plainly enjoyed the others company.

Soon after, the makes and females were separated to change. They were put in the audience to watch the other bands. The girls saved a seat for Rowan, and it happened to be next to Tessa again.

Tessa and Rowan were whispering softly to each other, and looking at each other as they had earlier in the day. Their band performed, but Tessa did not see her friends again that evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

By the time Tessa got to the car after the concert, her nose had become congested, and she just couldn't stop sneezing. She was exhausted. Her mother finally got her home, Tessa took medicine and went straight to bed.

The next morning, she felt about the same. Tessa worked furiously at that pile of work that she had missed to go to the festival. She finally finished and watched movies with her parents. The festival took place in early December, so Christmas was approaching. Hallmark Channel was playing all of their holiday themed films that Tessa enjoyed sinfully.

They were so corny, but she loved them so. The entire time her mind was plagued with thoughts of the band fest, and surprisingly, of Rowan. She didn't have a crush on him. No. She thought and thought about it.

He was, well, just a boy. He was extremely talented, but he was younger that Tessa. But he was cute. And strange. Although Tessa was strange too.

She gave up. She was crushing a little. Argh. She couldn't deny it. He was adorable. His short cropped ash brown hair, and dazzling blue eyes. They looked huge behind his black-rimmed glasses.

She went to sleep that night; the image of the saxophone player fresh in her mind.

The next day was Monday. Tessa woke at the usual 5:30 AM ready to get up for school. She scrolled though her iPod. Out of curiosity, Tessa checked the school's website. Her school was closed today because of weather conditions! This was thrilling news since Tessa still wasn't over her illness.

That was a beautiful thing. Tessa meandered through her house. She peeked out the window. Snow was coming down hard. Well, that explains it, Tessa was thinking.

She had to rid herself of this secret. Tessa decided to confide in one of her very good friends, Stephanie, one of the flute players who also attended the band festival.

She texted her dear friend asking if she could tell her something. Steph was compliant and had no inhibitions about Tessa at all. Tessa told Steph that she liked Rowan.

"I KNEW IT!" Stephanie had responded.

Tessa explained to her friend all of the little things that had happened between her and Rowan. They both were in agreement that Rowan probably liked Tessa back.

The girls marveled over how much of a cute couple Tessa and Rowan would make. They both were extremely musical and intelligent. And they got along famously.

Tessa and Steph gossiped on and off for the rest of the day. Tessa practiced her instruments. It seemed like after she decided to not deny her feelings, they became stronger and stronger.

"Oh don't be silly, Tessa," She thought to herself. "This is just a school girl crush."

Her cold was finally going away, allowing her to have some peaceful rest that night.

The next morning began very similar to the day before. Today, however, Tessa pondered whether she should tell some of her other good friends, like Emma. Emma still thought of Rowan as Tessa did before: an arrogant show-off.

The weather still hadn't cleared, so Tessa had time to think about it. She decided to wait and tell her in person. Although, Tessa did tell another one of her friends, Cassie. Cassie was so excited to find that Tessa had a new crush.

The next day, Tessa did have school, but she was a going on a trip, so she didn't have to worry about any classes.

The trip was a lot fun. The students got to display all of the courtesies they had learned about in their class. They had returned in just enough time to make 8th period, which was math class for Tessa(whoop). That was the last period of the day, so after the last bell rang, Tessa had the opportunity to collect her things and leave.

She removed what she needed from her locker, and went down to the band room to grab her instrument. That ended up with her running into another one of her friends to walk up to the parking lot with. They walked up the stairs together, and Tessa looked over and Rowan was walking down the stairs, and he saw her. He smiled and waved to Tessa first!

Her heart fluttered. This was so exciting. She went home, and immediately texted Stephanie about what happened. They both gossiped and fangirled about it. Tessa couldn't wait for school the next day.

This next day was Thursday, and Tessa reluctantly removed herself from her warm bed. She returned to school and her classes. She waded through the day, and finally she got to lunch, which was her only free period of the day.

Tessa and some of her friends ate in the band room every day. Today, their teacher had a lesson going on. It was the alto saxophone section lesson. Rowan was there. This made Tessa nervous.

When the group of girls came down for their lunch, the sax players were doing a jazz improv-type of thing that Rowan was getting them to try. They wanted to do this for the spring concert, and Tessa was fascinated by this. And she wanted in.

She walked over to the group, and told them so.

Their band teacher said, "What do you think Rowan? Do we want her?"

Rowan was smiling, "I would if you bribe me. I would like something sweet."

Oh. My. God. He was flirting with her.

She made a comment, and they left it at that.

Tessa made her way back to her friends. Cassie was one of them. Cassie got Tessa alone, and was very excited.

"Tessa," she said. "When you walked over, his face immediately brightened." Tessa began to blush.

Maybe this was the start of something good.


End file.
